Attack of the CyberBorg
by TimeLord33
Summary: When the Cybermen are assimilated by the Borg the Doctor must help Captain Picard and crew to stop them. A Doctor Who/Star Trek TNG crossover story


Attack of the Cyber-Borg by TimeLord33  
  
Many years ago the entire universe was threatened with destruction. Entropy, the eventual end of all things, was demanding its payment. The people of Logopolis discovered a way to cheat fate, by opening their closed universe to others via Charged Vacuum Emboitement, CVE's, the entropy could be held at bay. The people of Logopolis fell to the advancing entropy field before they could implement this plan, however, others took the plan and opened a permanent CVE in the constellation of Cassiopeia. This is common knowledge because at the time one of the beings instrumental in executing this plan also tried to blackmail the universe with it. He failed in his extortion and most of the cosmos went on and soon forgot the whole incident.  
  
In the Cassiopeia constellation the Cyber-Leader observed the CVE via the view screen on the bridge of his ship.  
  
"Report," he ordered the lieutenant monitoring the science station.  
  
"Leader," he began "scans do not penetrate beyond the event horizon of the anomaly."  
  
"Can we pass through it?"  
  
"Unknown at this point. It would be ill-advised without further analysis," the lieutenant replied.  
  
"Arm a sensor probe and launch it into the anomaly," ordered the Cyber- Leader.  
  
"Leader," the Cyberman saluted and went to carry out his assigned task.  
  
Borg cube 21955 was traveling down a trans-warp conduit enroute to the Flavian sector when it scans indicated an obstruction in its path. If the cube struck the object while traveling in trans-warp they would be destroyed. Their Collective mind knew exiting the conduit prematurely might also destroy their vessel. Doing so, however showed a greater chance for survival so it was decided to shut down the trans-warp engine.  
  
"Leader," called the lieutenant from his station "something is exiting the CVE."  
  
The Cyber-Leader turned his attention to the screen. A large cube exited the anomaly and halted in front of the ship.  
  
"Report," ordered the Leader.  
  
"It appears to be a ship of some kind," the lieutenant said. "It does not match any in our data base. They are attempting to communicate."  
  
Harsh static filled the bridge of the Cyber ship then this message.  
  
"We are the Borg. Lower your weapons and surrender your vessel your culture and technology will be adapted to service us. Resistance is futile."  
  
"Leader, they are attempting to lock on a tractor beam."  
  
"Destroy them," he ordered.  
  
The Borg cube was struck by the first salvo of Cyber weaponry, and was damaged. The Collective mind was confused; their initial shielding should have prevented the significant damage they received. So surprised were they that they did not begin to analyze the energy signature until the second hit. By the third hit they realized the weapon used had a different quantum wavelength than anything they had encountered in their universe. Fourth hit found the collective struggling to erect a defense with what few resources the ship had left. By the fifth strike the Borg ship was rendered useless until it could regenerate itself, and the Cybermen were boarding.  
  
Only six Borg were lost adapting individual shielding to the enemies hand held blasters, and then they encountered the next dilemma. The Cybermen were non-organic life forms so aside from the fact that they were as strong, if not stronger, than the Borg they also could not be infected by the assimilation nannites. The Collective sent every active drone to overwhelm the invading force and eventually a dozen drone's subdued the Leader and made it to the assimilation chamber with their prize.  
  
As the battle outside the chamber raged on, the Collective began the task of trying to assimilate the Cyber-Leader. His bionics were in many ways far superior and in others far inferior to the Borgs. Eventually the Borg were able to adapt the Nannites to infect the Cyber circuitry. As the assimilation commenced the Borg found themselves and their priorities changing. The unique similarities between the Borg and the Cybermen mixed. The differences were mediated and compromised. The former Cyber-Leader over saw the assimilation of the remaining Cybermen, but when they were finished they found themselves to be no longer Borg, no longer Cybermen. They were a completely new species and their two galaxies would so tremble at the name, Cyber-Borg.  
  
* * * *  
  
Captains Log, Supplemental; I have just finished reviewing Commander Riker's report from the Federation outpost in the Flavian sector, and it is extremely disturbing. The energy signatures are similar to the Borg, yet the pattern of cruelty in the ruthlessness is not. Also their appears to be no attempt at assimilation here, they simply came looking for something, tortured the outpost inhabitants, and when they did not find what they were looking for they destroyed the base and left. We now set about the task of tracking down the perpetrators of this carnage and the prospect of confronting a race more ruthless than the Borg is not one I look forward too.  
  
Captain Jean Luc Picard, of the Federation Starship Enterprise, sat in the conference room with his senior staff attempting to formulate a plan for tracking down the beings that perpetrated the attack on the Flavian outpost.  
  
"There is evidence that a trans-warp conduit opened just outside the system," stated Lieutenant Commander Data, the android Executive Officer, "It is more than likely that the attacking force is still in the vicinity."  
  
"Do we believe it is the Borg," asked Commander Riker?  
  
"It's hard to tell, Commander," answered Geordi LaForge, Chief Engineer. "As your away team reported there were characteristic Borg foot prints but these were also laced with different energy signatures that we've never seen before."  
  
"Why do you believe they are still in the sector, Data," asked the Captain?  
  
"The outpost was completely decimated in a pattern that indicated a search of some sort. Since there is no evidence of a second trans-warp conduit opening it is logical to assume they did not find what they were looking for and are still searching this area," answered Data.  
  
"Where is the next closest outpost," Asked Worf, the Klingon Security Chief?  
  
"Deep Space 12 in the Parria system," answered Data.  
  
"Plot a course, maximum warp," ordered Picard. "Mr. Data, Mr. LaForge, keep going over those sensor logs. When we do go up against these. whatever they are, I'd prefer to have some kind of defense. Dismissed."  
  
The Enterprise dropped out of warp just outside the Parria system and the red alert klaxon sounded.  
  
"Sir," said Worf from his tactical station "Deep Space 12 is under attack."  
  
"Battle stations, Mr. Data plot an intercept course, full impulse," ordered Picard.  
  
"Any indications of who they are, Worf," asked Riker?  
  
Worf studied his tactical displays and answered, "Some of their ship appears Borg while others match nothing I've seen before."  
  
As they approached the station they saw a bizarre ship rectangular in shape with large nacelle type structures on each side. The ship had what appeared to be Borg components over most of its hull. A tractor beam held the station and a beam was dissecting it from the bottom. Some kind of shuttle, similar to the attacking ship, was docked at the top of the station.  
  
"Take us within weapons range and hail them," said the Captain. Data nodded that a channel was open. "Unidentified vessel, you are attacking a Federation station, stand down or we will be forced to fire on you."  
  
With no warning a burst of red energy shot from the enemy ship at the Enterprise.  
  
"Evasive ac." Captain Picard never finished the statement as the weapon struck the starboard nacelle, rocking the ship violently. Consoles exploded at many of the bridge stations, crewmen were flung around the bridge and the lights went out for a moment while back up power kicked in.  
  
The Captain rose from his chair and squatted by the body of one of his bridge officers, burned and unconscious but still alive. "Medical team to the Bridge. Damage report."  
  
Lieutenant Worf was immediately back at his post, "Main power, warp and impulse drives are off line. Starboard shield generators are destroyed, all other shielding down to less than 20 percent. Casualty reports coming in from all over the ship."  
  
"Engineering," called the Captain "Geordi can you get us any thing?"  
  
LaForge answered over the comm. "Sir, that hit cracked the dilithium crystal and fried over half of the impulse drive circuitry."  
  
"Sir, the stations core is going critical, it looks like the self destruct codes have been utilized," Said Data from the conn.  
  
"Use thrusters to turn us to port, reconfigure shields to ride the shock wave," shouted Picard, then "All hands, brace for impact."  
  
The view screen showed the station explode from the mid section until a ball of flame engulfed the whole area and the bridge crew had to shield its eyes from the blinding glare. Seconds later the shock wave hit tossing the Enterprise like a rag doll. Data's hands flew over the conn reconfiguring shields to wedge into the wave in hopes of avoiding serious damage. As the waves final assault passed the assessment of the damage was much the same as before, Picard commended Data for his job.  
  
Deep Space 12 was completely obliterated, the enemy ship however, showed absolutely no damage at all. Not even their shuttle, that had been connected to the station as the core went critical, was even scratched. It returned to the main ship, docked and the enemy vessel turned and moved at full impulse away from the scene.  
  
"They're not coming after us," Commander Riker asked incredulously?  
  
"Apparently we are not worth their time Number One," answered Picard "Count your blessings."  
  
Twelve hours later at a status meeting in engineering, Captain Picard listened to the progress reports on the damage repairs.  
  
"We finally got long range communications back up, but Starfleet can't get reinforcements here for at least forty eight hours," reported Riker.  
  
"How are we on propulsion Geordi," asked the Captain?  
  
"Impulse should be back on line in," the Engineer checked a display on his console "three hours. Repairs are going as expected on the starboard nacelle but with out a replacement dilithium crystal, warp drive is out of the question."  
  
"Mr. Worf," Picard said turning to his Security Chief.  
  
"Photo torpedoes and phasers are on line. Port shields are up to 70 percent; EVA teams are still replacing starboard shield generators. I estimate a day before they are workable."  
  
"Data to Picard," chimed the androids voice though the communicator on Picard's chest. He tapped it and replied.  
  
"Go ahead, Data."  
  
"Sensors are picking up massive temporal fluctuations in cargo bay 2, Sir."  
  
Captain Picard turned to Worf who immediately called for a security team to meet him at cargo bay 2. "Understood, Data, we are on our way."  
  
As the Captain, Worf and the security team arrived outside the doors to the cargo bay an ensign advised Worf that the doors would not open.  
  
"Many of the ships door mechanisms are jammed," Worf advised him "Use the override."  
  
Before the security officer could open the access panel to use the door override a high-pitched noise could be heard from inside the bay. All assembled in the hall took a step back as the doors whished open. Standing in the now open doorway was a man of medium height and build, long, brown, wavy hair, dressed rather bizarrely in a green frock coat and gray pants and vest. He held a small tubular device in one hand, it appeared to be the source of the high pitched noise that opened the door. In the other hand was a wax paper bag that appeared to hold candy of some sort. He looked at the group gathered in the hall and stepped forward.  
  
"Hello," he said happily, in a british accent "I'm the Doctor, would you like a Jelly Baby?"  
  
Worf smacked the bag that had been thrust in front of him to the floor and the rest of the security team aimed their phasers at the Doctor.  
  
"A simple 'No thank you' would have sufficed," mumbled the Doctor as he was led off the brig.  
  
Worf placed the Doctor in the cell and activated the force field, Captain Picard Stood before the cell.  
  
"Who are you," he demanded?  
  
"I told you I'm the Doctor," answered the Doctor.  
  
"What are you doing here and how did you get on board my ship," the Captain continued interrogating.  
  
"I'm here to help," said the Doctor.  
  
"And we are just supposed to trust you," sneered Worf?  
  
"Well that would be extremely helpful and time saving," the Doctor replied cheerfully. Then he looked from Worf to Picard and saw them un- amused. "But I see that isn't going to happen, I hate to name drop but I'm calling Captain's Protocol."  
  
"Mr. Worf, clear the room," said Picard quietly, never removing his scrutiny from the prisoner.  
  
"Sir," asked Worf?  
  
"You heard me Lieutenant."  
  
"Aye, Sir," he said rather disgruntled, then took his security team and exited the Brig.  
  
The Captain's Protocol was a top secret code given by the Captain of a starship to a being it was thought carried vital information to the safety of the Federation. It was not known to anyone but captains and their superiors, and was never given out lightly. To Picard's knowledge it had only been used once and even though it had saved hundreds of people the captain who gave it still received a court martial for using it improperly.  
  
"Code," Picard said? He was asking for the Protocols security clearance.  
  
"Alpha, niner, six, two, bravo, commit," answered the Doctor.  
  
Picard reached over the security console and deactivated the force field. The Doctor stepped out of the cell and approached the Captain.  
  
"I'm afraid we have very little time. What is your ships status?"  
  
Picard gave the Doctor a preliminary damage and repair report and then asked the Doctor what they were facing.  
  
"I'm from an alternate universe to this one, in that universe there are creatures called Cybermen," the Doctor began "They are a merciless group of cyborgs bent on the conquest of the galaxy."  
  
"Sounds familiar," said Picard.  
  
"Yes I thought it might," stated the Doctor, then continued. "The Cybermen were studying a doorway to an alternate universe and inadvertently opened a doorway to yours. By coincidence they came in contact with your Borg and were assimilated. The Borg who absorbed the Cybermen became a new species and not a pleasant one. If they are looking for what I'm sure they are we must stop them quickly."  
  
Captain Picard was back the conference room with his senior staff, this time the Doctor was in attendance, brief introductions were made then the meeting began.  
  
"The Doctor knows what the," the Captain paused to try and get his mind around the new word "Cyber-Borg, are looking for and how to track it. Our job is to help him in anyway possible."  
  
"The Cybermen fired a probe into an anomaly in my universe called a Charged Vacuum Emboitement, a window to other universes. The probe exited into one of the Borgs trans-warp conduits causing the Borg to exit prematurely into my universe, where they encountered the Cybermen and, well the rest you know."  
  
"Our task is to find that probe," said Picard.  
  
"Why do the Cyber-Borg want the probe," asked Data?  
  
"The probe has become a phenomenon, it's journey through the CVE and trans-warp conduit affected it in indescribable ways," explained the Doctor. "Its' power is dormant now but in the hands of the Cyber-Borg could be used for terrifying purposes."  
  
"You have fought these Cyber-Borg before," asked Worf?  
  
"Many years ago, with the aid of another Federation starship, in my universe. We were able to thwart the Cyber-Borg, implant the Probe with a dormant tracking device and send it back through the CVE where I thought it would be safe. Unfortunately that is not the case, a day ago the tracking device became active, it is programmed to do this when it senses the Cyber- Borg's unique energy signature. My ship was alerted and here I am."  
  
"Where is the Probe now, Doctor," Riker asked?  
  
"In what you call the Genoa sector," he answered.  
  
"At warp nine we can be there in two hours forty six minuets," Data informed.  
  
"We don't have warp drive, Data, and won't until we get those crystals replaced." Stated Geordi. "As it is we just got impulse back on line."  
  
"Suggestions," queried the Captain?  
  
"I believe I can help," answered the Doctor. "With your help, Mr. LaForge, I might be able to adapt the power source from the TARDIS, my ship, to provide a temporarily focus for your warp reactor."  
  
"Very well," said Picard "Mr. Data, Mr. Laforge, accompany the Doctor and assist him in anyway possible. Keep me updated, dismissed."  
  
"Do you expect me to believe," said LaForge as they entered cargo bay 2 "that the power source for your, what's it called, TARDIS, is a black hole and it is currently sitting in that?" Geordi pointed to the old, blue, police call box sitting in the center of the room.  
  
"Well," started the Doctor "yes I do."  
  
Geordi shook his head in disbelief while Data asked, "How do you propose we connect your ship to our warp core?"  
  
"I should be able to relocate the TARDIS to your main engineering deck, from there we can run power conduits from my main console," answered the Doctor as he fished the key from his coat pocket, opened the door and ushered the two officers into the TARDIS. Seconds later a wheezing, groaning noise emanated from the box and it faded from existence, simultaneously rematerializing on the engineering deck next to the warp core. The Doctor exited, dragging a large cable. Behind him were a stunned Chief Engineer and a baffled Android, asking a multitude of questions.  
  
"So in theory your," Geordi searched for the word "Eye of Harmony, works on the same principle as our matter anti-matter system does?"  
  
"In theory," said the Doctor a little unconvincingly.  
  
"Doctor that's incredible, your power levels must be astronomical."  
  
"Actually they're temporal," quipped the Doctor, however the little joke was lost on LaForge.  
  
"And the front doorway of you ship is in actuality a gateway to another dimension, hence the larger accommodations on the inside," stated Data, attempting to grasp what he had just seen.  
  
"Again, yes, that is the theory behind dimensional transcendentalism," explained the Doctor. "Now we have a lot of work to do and very little time. Can we adapt this power coupling from the TARDIS to fit your dilitium matrix?" He asked handing the power cable to LaForge.  
  
Geordi's examined the leads and did some quick calculations in his head before responding in the affirmative. The work was difficult, the adapting of two completely different ships from different universes took hours and even then most of the work was mostly theory. Finally they thought they were ready, LaForge tapped his communicator.  
  
"LaForge to the Captain."  
  
"Go ahead, Geordi," answered Picard.  
  
"We're ready to give it a try," he said "but let's take it slow this is a real spit and bailing wire job down here."  
  
"Understood," acknowledged the Captain. He then gave orders to lay in a course for the Genoa sector.  
  
The Doctor stood at the engineering console monitoring the warp reaction. The leads attached from the TARDIS were working well to replace the focus of the dilithium. Three hours later they arrived at the Genoa sector without incident.  
  
The Doctor and Data had relocated to the Bridge, leaving Geordi to monitor the connections in engineering. As they exited the turbo lift the ensign at the conn stood to vacate the seat for Data, the Doctor sat down first. His hands ran over the controls like he was an experienced conn officer, Data and Picard looked at each other with curiosity.  
  
"Got it," announced the Doctor. He changed the view screen to reflect the image of the Cybermens Probe, orbiting over the pole of the furthest planet in the system. Captain Picard turned to the tactical station.  
  
"Lieutenant Worf, tractor beam the Probe out of orbit and bring it into the main cargo bay."  
  
"Aye, Sir," Worf expertly had the Probe deposited in the Enterprise when the tactical display lit up. "Captain, ship dropping out of warp," another quick check of the sensors and he announced, "It's the Cyber-Borg."  
  
"Red Alert, all hands to battle stations," ordered Commander Riker.  
  
"Weapons range in thirty seconds," announced Worf.  
  
"I shouldn't think they'll fire on us," surmised the Doctor. "Not with the Probe on board."  
  
"We are being hailed," growled Worf.  
  
"On screen."  
  
The bridge of the Cyber-Borg's ship appeared on the main view screen, it was three times larger than the Enterprises Bridge. Along the walls stacked two high were Cyber-Borg positioned in their mounting stations, they were fearsome looking, smooth silver and sharp black. The leader sat in the center of the display, flanked by what appeared to be a bridge crew, Picard thought, a characteristically un-Borg like trait. He was large, silver handle like apparatus stuck out from either side of his head. His left eye was nothing more than a silver plate with a hole in it, his right was a Borg design implant.  
  
He spoke with the approximation of a flesh mouth, his voice distinct and deep.  
  
"This is the Leader of the Cyber-Borg," he said "your weaponry is useless against us. Surrender the Probe to us and we will allow your vessel to leave safely. Resist and we will board your vessel, take the Probe and destroy you."  
  
Picard looked at the Doctor.  
  
"Cybermen believe that promises made to aliens are not binding, it's likely that sentiment carried over," whispered the Doctor. "In any case the probe is to dangerous to allow it to fall into their hands."  
  
"Agreed," said Picard and then turned to face the screen again. "You are in violation of a multitude of Federation laws, I submit it is you who will power down your weapons and surrender to us. If you launch a boarding party we will destroy the Probe."  
  
"Your technology is incapable of destroying the Probe," stated the Leader. "Further discussion is irrelevant."  
  
"My technology is not," stated the Doctor.  
  
"Who are you?" asked the Leader.  
  
"I am the Doctor,"  
  
The Cyber-Borg collective mind reviewed the information it had on the name 'Doctor', they were not pleased at his interference again. They also reviewed his technology and gauged his intelligence.  
  
"We do not believe even your TimeLord technology can destroy the Probe," boomed the Leader. "Launch the shuttle, take the Probe and destroy the ship," he ordered then cut the communication.  
  
Picard looked at The Doctor, "Can you destroy it?"  
  
"Probably not," he answered matter of factly. He leaned over and hit a comm. Button on the ops station. "Doctor to Geordi."  
  
"Go ahead Doc," came Laforge's voice.  
  
The Doctor cringed at being called Doc but let it go, "Geordi, you've got about thirty seconds to figure out how to reroute the shield power through the new warp core dilitium matrix."  
  
To Mr. LaForges credit he did it in twenty, "Shield strength increased 700 percent," he said.  
  
"Will that hold them," asked Riker?  
  
"For a while," said the Doctor "My TARDIS has a limitless power supply, however the power coupling linked to your warp core doesn't, it will eventually collapse."  
  
"Can the Probe help us at all," Picard asked?  
  
"Possibly, if we could access it," answered the Doctor.  
  
"Sir," began Data "I believe I can access the Probe through my Positronic Net."  
  
Picard looked at Riker, "It's seems like we're out of other options," Riker said.  
  
"Very well," said Picard "Mr. Data get the Probe to your lab, Doctor if you would accompany him please."  
  
The Doctor and Data quickly made for the nearest turbo shaft.  
  
As the Cyber-Borg shuttle attempted to collapse the Enterprise shields the Doctor and Data had relocated the Probe to Data's lab. The Doctor fitted leads to its main frame, while Data connected himself to the console that would allow him to access the Probe core.  
  
"Are the connections in place," asked Data?  
  
"Yes," answered the Doctor "I would begin with simple inquiries, Data, we're not sure what kind of self defense mechanisms the Probe is equipped with."  
  
Data attempted to ask the Probe for a status report and was denied access, any other attempt, no matter how low priority was similarly blocked.  
  
"It appears the Cybermen have locked out all information retrieval without proper access codes," the Android told the Doctor.  
  
The Doctor crossed the room to the console Data was connected to and examined the readings, inputting several algorithms into the panel.  
  
"These are the Cyber protocols I am familiar with, try accessing with these," he said.  
  
Data stared blankly as his brain again attempted access. "I have established a link with the Probe," he informed. "Attempting a status inquiry."  
  
The lights in the room dimmed, Data went stiff, and the room seemed to pulsate with power, all emanating from the Probe.  
  
"Data," the Doctor said, waiving his hand in front of Data's face. He received no response so he assumed the worst and started a disconnect procedure on the console but found he was locked out. He crossed the room to physically disconnect the leads but was greeted harshly by a force field around the Probe.  
  
"Please attempt no further interference with the link," the voice came from Data but was distinctly un-Data like.  
  
"Who are you," the Doctor asked?  
  
"I do not understand the inquiry," he stated. "When the Android used the proper coding to access my programming I was activated."  
  
Fascinating, thought the Doctor, when Data accessed the main frame the accumulated information in the probe coalesced into a sentient manifestation.  
  
"Why have you taken over this being," he asked.  
  
"It was the most expedient form to communicate," it answered. "Where am I?"  
  
"You are on board a Federation Starship."  
  
"Federation: A government comprised of multiple planets," it stated. "Why am I here?"  
  
"We brought you here to safe guard you from beings we believe to have hostile intent," explained the Doctor.  
  
The ship shuttered under the outside assault, the rooms comm activated and Picards voice spoke.  
  
"Doctor, Data if you are going to do something now would be the time," he said. "Geordi informs me the power coupling is degrading."  
  
"I understand Captain," the Doctor stated. He then turned to the Probe-possessed Data, "We are being assaulted by beings called the Cyber- Borg, are you aware of their existence?"  
  
It thought for a moment then said, "Cybermen are a mechanical race bent on universal domination, originally from the planet Mondas a twin of Earth. The Borg are cyborg type beings with similar universal domination aspirations. I have no knowledge of the Cyber-Borg."  
  
"At a chance encounter the Borg assimilated a Cyber fleet they are attacking this ships in the hopes of using you to achieve their mutual domination goals," explained the Doctor.  
  
"I will not help," the Probe stated.  
  
"I was hoping you would say that," said the Doctor and then the ship shook violently again and the lights went out briefly.  
  
"The power coupling is down the Cyber-Borg shuttle is docking," came Geordi's voice over the comm.  
  
"Can you help us defeat them," asked the Doctor.  
  
"Possibly," was its answer.  
  
The Cyber-Borg shuttle attached to Ten Forward and cut into the hull, after the seal was made they began boarding. They poured through the corridors completely immune to the crews' phasers or physical attacks. The Captain had moved all non-essential personnel to the drive section when it was known where they were boarding, and since it was known that without help they could not defeat the Cyber-Borg only a handful of security details were sent to face the enemy. They quickly fell back when it was realized it was hopeless.  
  
The Cyber-Borg teams moved through the saucer section to the Bridge, where they intended to pull the probes whereabouts from their own computers. As they arrived on the command deck they were greeted by an unexpected sight, the human Captain, the Android and the meddling TimeLord were on the Bridge with the Probe.  
  
"Surrender the probe," demanded the head of the Cyber-Borg assault team.  
  
"Take it and get the hell off my ship," counter demanded the Captain. And they did.  
  
The head of the assault team presented the Probe to the Cyber-Borg Leader.  
  
"Success, Leader," he said.  
  
"They surrendered it willingly," said the Leader?  
  
"Yes, Leader."  
  
"I sense deception," stated the Leader. "Mount the Probe in the docking station then destroy the enemy vessel."  
  
The Cyber-Borg placed the probe in the specially designed bay and connected it to the collective. He then crossed the room to arm weapons and destroy the Enterprise. He found the controls unresponsive.  
  
"Why are we departing," asked the Leader, as his ship began to move away from the Enterprise? "I gave no order, return immediately and destroy them."  
  
"Controls will not obey, Leader," was the response he received. "We are on a direct course to the systems sun."  
  
"Who is responsible for this," raged the Leader.  
  
"I am," the statement was simple and spoke with the voice of the Cyber-Borg collective mind.  
  
"Who.." began the Leader and then stopped as realization struck. He looked to the docking station housing the Probe, "You."  
  
"Correct, Leader," it said through the voice of the many. "You wished to possess me for destructive ends, I am granting your wish."  
  
"You will be destroyed also," said the Cyber-Borg Leader, dumbfounded.  
  
"Possibly," was its answer.  
  
  
  
The Doctor, Data and Picard watched in silence as the Cyber-Borg ship flew into the sun, a plume of hydrogen flame flaring out from the impact point.  
  
"Was there no other way," asked Picard.  
  
"The Probe knew what its choices were," answered the Doctor sadly. "With no one to protect it, it would be hunted relentlessly by the Cyber- Borg, and if someone did manage to enslave it a life of servitude. Neither option was very palatable."  
  
"But to see a new life form blotted out in its first few hours of existence because of our inability to protect it," said Picard dejectedly. "It goes against all I am as Captain of this ship."  
  
"Captain," said Data "there was nothing we could do."  
  
"That does not make it any easier, Data."  
  
The turbo shaft doors opened and the rest of the Bridge crew filed back to their stations. Commander Riker approached the Captain.  
  
"Sir," he said, "The Farragut and the Hood report they will be here within the hour, they've informed me they have a dilitium crystal replacement with them and are requesting our status."  
  
"Tell them condition green and I will file my situation report shortly," Picard replied, then turned to the Doctor only to find him gone.  
  
In engineering the Doctor was quietly removing his power coupling from the dilitium chamber, with all the repair crews covering the area he hoped to sneak off unnoticed.  
  
"Not going to say goodbye," asked Guinan, from behind him.  
  
"Guinan," he almost shouted in surprise and gave her a big hug. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"The same as you, helping out when I can," she answered enigmatically.  
  
"I wish I could stay, we have so much catching up to do."  
  
"But you can't?"  
  
"I'm afraid not," the Doctor answered "with the Federation backup on the way I was kind of hoping to avoid any official inquiries, they can be so tedious. Plus I need to do something about stabilizing and safe guarding that CVE so we don't have incidents like this in the future."  
  
"Or the past," Guinan joked.  
  
"Or the past," smiled the Doctor and took Guinan's hand. "It was wonderful to see you again."  
  
"Goodbye, Doctor," she said a little sadly.  
  
The Doctor gave a little wave and entered the TARDIS. In a few seconds the light on the top began flashing and with a wheeze, and a groan it was gone.  
  
The Doctor double checked the coordinates and then journeyed through the TARDIS hallways to the workshop. The workshop was alive as robotic arms worked on a myriad of circuits and prefabricated forms.  
  
"How's it coming," he asked into the air?  
  
"Excellent," came the answer from the same air, "Your materials are far superior to even Data's construct."  
  
The disembodied voice belonged to the sentience of the Probe, knowing it would be subjected to a lifetime of looking over its shoulder, as it were, it and the Doctor figured out a way to transfer its core intelligence into the TARDIS workshop computer, while still being able to remotely control the Cyber-Borg's ship from its old mainframe on the Probe.  
  
"How long till you finish," asked the Doctor?  
  
"I have just finished," it answered "all I require now is to download my core."  
  
Seconds later from behind the robotic assemble line a young man came into view.  
  
"Well," he asked? "What do you think?"  
  
"Nicely done," the Doctor answered.  
  
The Doctor had told the Probe it could use his workshop to build an android casing similar to Data's that would allow it its anonymity as well as free-range movement once everyone thought it was destroyed. But even the Doctor was surprised at how quickly it had finished the construction.  
  
"Have you given any thought on where you would like to go," asked the Doctor?  
  
"Some place I can keep a low profile until I can come to terms with what I am," the probe reflected. "However, I did enjoy helping the Enterprise and you defeat the Cyber-Borg. Do you know any place quiet that I can still be useful in that regard?"  
  
"Possibly," answered the Doctor. "Ever heard of UNIT," he asked?  
  
The End  
  
Let me know if you enjoyed this crossover, I have some more ideas if I get positive responses. Please go easy on any grammar mistakes; I have no proofreader except Microsoft's office assistant. TimeLord33. 


End file.
